Current engines, such as vee type diesel engines, for example, produce a certain amount of noise during normal operation. It is desirable to limit the noise to levels below existing regulations. A primary noise source in a typical diesel engine is the fuel pump. Fuel pump noise can be reduced by covering the vee of the engine where the pump is located with an acoustic barrier. The barrier must be hermetically tight to be effective. The barrier is expensive because the barrier must fit around the air cleaner outlet, the piping from the cleaner to the cylinder heads, and the individual fuel lines. It is desirable to have a barrier which is easy to manufacture and does not significantly increase the total cost of the diesel engine.